


Повод ценить

by MaxxxFjord



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Alcohol, Asphyxiation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxxFjord/pseuds/MaxxxFjord
Summary: Они распивают полупустую бутылку «Джека» на двоих, и запивают найденной в машине газировкой. Кирк ненавидит это сочетание, но после горячей взаимной дрочки становится как-то не до того.





	Повод ценить

Салон пахнет кожей – автомобилю уже не первый год, но запах все такой же устойчивый. В воздухе едва ощутимо витает аромат картонной ёлочки, подвешенной к зеркалу заднего вида. Хотя Кирк скорее назвал бы это раздражающей вонью. Все эти автомобильные «вонючки» не помогают, но Мёрдок почему-то любит их, вешает в каждую свою тачку, и лишь иногда запах меняется в лучшую сторону. Кожа лучше. Даже бензин пахнет приятнее. Но Кирк уже смирился и молчит.

По правде, он бы сейчас вовсе рот не открывал. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы дерзить, ворчать, пререкаться. Пожалуй, сейчас Кирк бы даже не стал жрать таблетки, хотя в висках неприятно пульсирует. Это могло бы быть и от удовольствия – хорошо, если так, хотя обычно головная боль наваливалась больше от раздражения, стресса, недосыпа. Всего того, чего в жизни двойного агента завались. А от «Ксанакса» лучше становилось лишь на время, а потом – снова хуже. Как и от любых колес.

Зато Кирк знал, от чего становится лучше без побочных эффектов. От ладони МакАлистера на колене, от его кулака на члене, от губ на шее. От его довольной конопатой рожи и горячего, тяжелого дыхания. От шёпота на ухо, заставляющего забыть о всей той херне, что происходит в мире, о нераскрытых делах, об О’Финнегане, чтоб его черти драли, об угрозе постоянного палева. Мёрдок даёт возможность забыться – и в данный конкретный момент это его главное достоинство. Ну, помимо того, что в штанах.

МакАлистер сидит за рулем, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, рубашка небрежно расстегнута, открывая вид на широкую, покрытую веснушками грудь. Он дышит тяжело, и его кулак сжимается-разжимается на руле. Кирк невольно представляет эти пальцы на своей шее. Каждый раз, когда Мёрдок его придушивает, он забывается, и ему кажется, будто ещё немного, и всё закончится. И ничего больше не будет ебать ему мозг.

Они распивают полупустую бутылку «Джека» на двоих, и запивают найденной в машине газировкой. Кирк ненавидит это сочетание, но после горячей взаимной дрочки становится как-то не до того. В этом даже что-то есть. Они пьют из горла, – что виски, что колу – и когда О’Райли делает очередной глоток, он чувствует на стеклянном горлышке бутылки вкус губ Мёрдока.

Кирк уже порядочно бухой, когда утыкается лбом в горячее плечо МакАлистера и трётся об него, словно кот. Он почти никогда не делает так, потому что для их конченой жизни это _слишком нормальный_ жест, а лишний раз напоминать себе, в каком дерьме они оказались после сорванного теракта – только душу травить. О’Райли чувствует, как лоб щекочет жёсткая, рыжая борода, а макушки касаются горячие губы.

И ему становится спокойнее. Слишком спокойно для того, чтобы поверить в то, что всё это – надолго. Что бы ни случилось, он всегда готов к тому, что завтра будет только хуже. Или не будет вообще.

И это – повод ценить каждую секунду, пропахшую ненавистной ёлкой-вонючкой.


End file.
